fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FantageJapanRules
MY TALK PAGE''(I will remove messages If needed)'' 'Hey!' You're a great editor! Thanks for being mature about fixing some minor problems and adding videos to Civic's page! Unfortunately, I edited her profile back in July and had to set it back to the way it was so the videos were removed. I hope you'll understand. Still, I appreciate everything you did and I hope you'll continue to edit the Fantage Wiki! <3 Cicifox 'No Worries' Don't worry. I just saw some stuff that I didn't want talk about. Someone edited it and It was rude stuff..... the person that did that made it look like YOU did it. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 'Hmm......' Well... that's what I hate about wikia. I guess you can edit everything that's on here. But no, I think Civic's a nice person and you seem nice too. There's still this pathetic loser who keeps editing my profile though and I told him off... even if he does. I can set everything I ever typed back to the way it was so it's no problem for me. <3 Cicifox 'THE LOSER' Oh BTW I did write that stuff on HER profile. I have to be aggressive or no one will ever listen haha I'm gay! : 13:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC)HAVILAND: so ya your gay thats WTTMI like way to to much info plus you shouldn't go round messing up peoples writing either. ::You rock!!!!! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 22:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) '0.0' Okay... Didn't need to know that..... ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ :( Hello, please do not fill the Fantage Japan page with rude information. It did not need to be edited at all. I also agree with Cicifox, You are to rude to be admin :( Ertyuiop99 04:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :She NEVER said that.....Hey, your sister, Coacoa, is nice to me on Youtube. Why are you so rude??? I will just say you were hacked. Now, now, I DID'T fill it with rude info! You are the rude one! I'm not rude! I will remove your post; otherwise, you do it. I am telling your sister, Coacoa! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 00:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) -__- You said: .........The Facebook page may be is fake. .........The website will be closed down for LIFE. .........It was open a day ago, and then closed down today, and YOU had no idea! (Thats kinda mean) .........THE JAPANESE IDIOTS(SORRY,I'M JAPANESE...) HATED AMERICA, AND IS PART OF THE NUCLEAR BOMBS IN KOREA.They were tired of the popularity of the website friom America, insted of their own country, Japan. and btw you said Fantage Japan was open and now your saying its closed? What is it gonna be? It was never open the day you wrote that either! Contact nexon if you need to know! All im saying is the page didint need to be edited :) You did put a cute picture up tho xD and Coacoa was sad when she saw what she wrote cuz, She thought the page wasnt fake (She knows it is now) She was hoping it would come back (You just made her more sad) She trys to get on almost evryday! Coacoa says if you could get her on she would get a card to pay for membership for u (O.O shes that nice...) Ertyuiop99 20:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : :( You ruined my day. Thanks.♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good; thank you for posting about adopting the wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) QUICK UPDATE! Hey FantageJapanRules, just a quick update for you: Sorry I haven't been on the wiki lately, I was busy, but I renewed my membership on Fantage so I'll be on a LOT more. I've noticed that someone also changed the outline of the Wiki to look like a moon and I thought that was cool! I'll be editing some more pages such as IDFone Pics, Rare Items, Gems, etc. and I hope you will continue too! It seems to be that there is another Fantage Wiki that looks very professional and I would like if ours outranks theirs. Check it out and you'll agree, we have to be the BEST! That means no room for error and we should spell everything correctly and have no false information. <3Cicifox 01:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ABOUT PANDAPIKA I just want to be straightforward about this, but I don't think Pandapika should be an admin. She hasn't really edited anything and I never see her on. I think she should stay a respected user on the wiki but not anything more. If you disagree, I understand and will go with whatever you decide but I hope you consider it. <3Cicifox 01:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Coacoa100 Hi! I just joined this wiki. My user is coacoa100 and i think you know me from youtube! Thats all, bye! Coacoa100 08:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ty! Special Thanks to you for making me an admin! :) Coacoa100 21:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Fantage Wiki Sign I changed the fantage wiki's sign! If you dont like it just ask me and ill change it back :) Coacoa100 21:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Improvement Hi! Im glad this wiki is getting better! I think it's great. When i get back from vacation ill try to make badges for this wiki so when we edit somthing we get a badge for it if its okay with you! Coacoa100 22:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) KK Okay, ill make the badges when i get back home tommorow so i can use all my files! Can't wait to help this wiki! Coacoa100 22:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ne.. Um, thanks! Alupe99a 05:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I didn't understand what you were trying to say. <3Cicifox 22:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Grading Templates... I don't know how well I'll be able to use grading templates. I don't like the way they look... but if you want to use them you can! You can add grading templates! It will just be a lot of work! I think we should leave the pages AS IS. <3Cicifox 22:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jenni! It's Cici again... and I have a slight problem with the new background. I find it rather distracting. I liked the old one with no pictures or words better. When I'm typing it kind of gets in the way. We want people to look at our text and pictures, not our backgrounds. However, I didn't want to change it without consulting you first. Please take this into consideration. <3Cicifox 18:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, quick question... Do you still go on Fantage, because I've never seen you around and I go on everyday (on the Indigo Fox server). <3Cicifox 02:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Community messages Hello, I noticed that your community message talks alot and is very aggressive towards another wiki. This area is meant to help other users hear updates on the wiki as well as a welcoming message to point folks in the right direction. Please adjust the message to better reflect that. It will help in making a more welcoming wiki environment. I also left a message for Cicifox about this. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! First of all thanks for making me an admin :) Sure, I'll edit my profile and do the polls! And lastly, do you mind if I change the logo into this: Happy Holidays! :) ~BeautifulNightmare~ 20:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Jenni, I have some admin questions... I don't know Beautiful Nightmare that well, but I guess you do, and I was wondering if it was such a good idea to make her an admin because she worked for the other wiki. Another question is about Coacoa100, she has few edits and only adds to her page. This also applies to Alupe99. Actually, the only people who have had a significant impact on this wiki are you and me. I think we should have a rule where only people with 100+ edits can be an admin. Then they'll all have something to strive for and we'll all have a more updated wiki! Does that sound like a good idea? Please share your thoughts. <3Cicifox 20:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) MikeRung If you ARE right and he MikeRung IS a sockpuppet account, then you should block him. But make sure you're 100% sure before you do so. Other than that, I'm fine with it. <3Cicifox 19:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Just thinking... Maybe i should leave this wiki? Noone seems to like me? I dont do much and im so not pro. Maybe i should just stay on The International Fantage... idk i just don't go on much. ._. ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 05:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) K... I can change the policies back to under the featured pages of the week category, I just changed the title page because I thought it looked better and neater. Right now the format's wack. <3Cicifox 05:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually... I looked back at the version I made and the policies are under its OWN category. I know you'll probably change it back but if you do, at least make it prettier. You can also switch to sourse mode, and insert the HTML color codes for letters. I was just trying to be helpful. <3Cicifox 05:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for everything, Jenni I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything. I'm usually a really nice person! I don't want to change anything that you don't want me to change, and I'm sorry you had a bad day. I know I'm 13 and I don't know all that much but one thing I do know is that everybody has feelings. You said you made bad choices as a teen, but you overcame them and you moved on in life. That's really what we have to do, we have to leave our past behind us and learn from are mistakes. Life's great, and the people in it are even greater. Sorry for rambling, and thanks for responding to my message. :) <3Cicifox 03:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, FantageJapanRules! If you have time, please read this! If you have time to read this, I have big plans for the home page of our humble Wiki. Will you help me? I have big plans to turn the home page around and renovate it a little! You don;t have to say yes if you don't agree. Also please remind the other admins about this too :) Jewelfan24 (talk) 16:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Jewelfan24 Hi! I was hoping that you could make me an admin, or give me some information on how to become an admin. Thanks, Andrea3467 (talk) 11:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC)andrea3467 Need help! What are the features I can do now that I'm an admin? And how do I lock pages?(don't worry, I will only do this on pages involving me, like my series or my own page, even though you already locked my page, thanks for that) And like I said earlier, I still have lots of renovating plans around here, so please listen~ Jewelfan24 (talk) 19:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Jewelfan24 hey adims , since you banned my account and i worked hard to buy membership and now i waste my money for nothing i cant get money any more so please could you send me free ultimate game card code or fantage card code on my email please i need it so bad please i hope you help even for 10$ it will mean lots for me thank you !Spy2twins (talk) 07:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC)